NADA TIENE QUE CAMBIAR
by AGirlIntheGalaxy
Summary: "¿Te molestaría si invito a Molly a salir?" La pregunta del doctor Watson causa una reacción indescifrable en su buen amigo Sherlock Holmes, pero ¿por qué? Ubicado en ese pequeño espacio entre "The Great Game" y "A scandal in Belgravia". Cualquier otra cosa, sería spoiler. /One-shot. Como siempre nada me pertenece, sólo procrastinación (Y debería detenerme)


**NADA TIENE QUE CAMBIAR**

-¿Te molestaría si invito a Molly a salir?

La pregunta del doctor sonó al volumen necesario, no sólo para que Sherlock Holmes lo oyese, sino que además se voltease a verlo con una expresión indeterminada en su cara.

-Si realmente te importara lo que yo crea sobre el asunto, me hubieses preguntado antes de hacerlo. - Replicó Holmes, luego de darle una mirada.

-Bueno, tampoco es que me importe tanto… es sólo que, Molly es tu amiga hace años, yo vivo contigo… No sé, quizás podrías sentirte un poco incómodo… - Precisó Watson.

Sherlock seguía mirándolo, sin que John pudiese adivinar qué pasaba.

-Bien. - Dijo poniéndose de pie repentinamente para pasearse por el apartamento - pero vamos a establecer ciertos códigos. Tienes razón, Molly no es una chica cualquiera y creo que sería más difícil para mí conseguir los especímenes humanos que me facilita de la morgue de Bart's si te comportas como con el resto de tus conquistas. - El detective dio una vuelta sobre su propio eje, quedando frente al doctor, a pocos metros de él.

-¿Qué insinúas? - Cuestionó, entrecerrando los ojos - ¿Qué soy una especie de Casanova o algo parecido? - La inclinación de cabeza a modo de afirmación de Holmes fue suficiente para que el Watson se molestase un poco y lo demostrase en su entonación cuando clarificó la situación: -Sólo iremos a cenar, ¿ok? No hay nada de malo en ello. Divertirnos un rato, hablar de algo que no sean tus casos… no lo sé, ver qué pasa.

Sherlock lo miraba fijamente mientras el doctor intentaba precisar sus ideas. Tampoco es que le fuese muy cómodo explicar sus intenciones, menos aun cuando no las tenía demasiado claras.

-Primero. No le vas a contar nada demasiado personal ni dejarás que ella lo haga - Comenzó Holmes, como si hubiese ignorado la última parte de lo que John dijo. Se paseó nuevamente por el departamento - Segundo. Aperitivo y una copa de vino con la comida, no necesitan mucho más alcohol. Tercero. Nada de mariscos - La cara de John era impagable en ese punto - Cuarto. La llevarás hasta su casa y la dejarás en la entrada. Y finalmente, nada de sexo en la primera cita. - Finalizó nuevamente plantándose frente a él, pero esta vez mucho más cerca.

John lo miró y se rió nervioso. Apretó un poco los labios, se puso las manos en la cintura y fue por su chaqueta.

Cuando iba saliendo, Sherlock, que había regresado a su experimento; sin levantar la cabeza le dijo:

-Molly es una gran chica, John.

-Lo sé, créeme. - Contestó el doctor y salió.

John fue a recoger a Molly a St. Bart's. Les tomó cerca de media hora llegar al " _Indian Express"._

-¿Comida India? - Preguntó la forense, sorprendida.

-Bueno - Replicó John, mientras le abría la puerta - Nunca está mal probar cosas nuevas, además, supongo que siempre tendrán pescado y papas en caso de que se les pase la mano con el picante.

La patóloga rió y se ubicaron en una mesa en el medio del restaurante. Pronto, una joven les llevó la carta. La estudiaban detenidamente en silencio, cuando el teléfono de John timbró varias veces. Cuatro textos al hilo, de Sherlock.

" _El 90% de los platos del menú de ese lugar van mejor con vino blanco. Escríbeme si tienes dudas sobre cuáles no."_

 _"¿Podrías preguntarle a Molly qué pasó con la anciana epiléptica que recibió el jueves pasado?"_

 _"¿Adivina qué? El asesinato de McCarthy. No fue su hijo, fue su amigo, el viejo Turner. A qué no descubres como lo supe."_ (*)

 _"Lestrade me llamó por el asesinato de Openshaw, ¿puedes creer que piensa que tomaré un caso tan simple?"_

El doctor bajó la cabeza y leyó rápidamente los cuatro mensajes, para sonreír molesto y apagar su celular.

-¿Todo bien? - Preguntó Molly, algo nerviosa.

-Si. Es… Sherlock - dijo el doctor con resignación - pero nada importante. ¿Ordenamos?

La forense asintió y el doctor levantó la mano para hacer sus pedidos.

Mientras sus órdenes llegaban, se quedaron mirando las copas de agua sobre la mesa y Molly dibujaba los patrones del mantel con su dedo, mientras que Watson giraba su copa desde la base o estiraba repetitivamente su servilleta. Hicieron contacto visual un par de veces y se sonrieron, entre nervios y amistosamente. Finalmente, la comida llegó e hicieron algunos comentarios sobre el aspecto de los alimentos, la presentación del plato y el aroma de estos. Cuando ese tópico comenzaba a agotarse, la joven dijo:

-Vi que estás escribiendo tus casos con Sherlock, ¿Cómo se lo toma?

-Bastante mal en realidad - respondió John, riendo un poco - pero bueno… supongo que su cerebro no funciona igual que el tuyo o el mío.

-Así parece - replicó la joven - es curioso que hace un par de años, tenía un caso sobre una joven que estaba…

-No Molly - Interrumpió el doctor - no hagamos esto. No puedo creer que nuestras vidas giren en torno a él. Hagamos algo. Hoy, sólo por hoy, no hablaremos de Sherlock. Vamos, tiene que haber algo más de lo que podamos hablar.

-Bien - replicó la patóloga, tomando su copa con seguridad - por no hablar de Sherlock - dijo e invitó al doctor a brindar.

Bebieron y comenzaron a buscar temas en común. Afortunadamente, no les costó mucho; a pesar de las diferencias de sus puestos y caracteres, ambos estaban de cierta forma ligados a la medicina, al estudio del cuerpo humano y sus patologías. Y bromas de doctores, muchas bromas de doctores.

Al acabar la cena, salieron y caminaron un poco, para buscar un taxi en una calle menos concurrida. Entonces, hablaron sobre el clima de Londres y John expresó un poco, sólo algunas pinceladas del contraste con la zona de guerra en la que él había estado. Le fue imposible no recordar la petición de Sherlock sobre no hablar de temas demasiado personales. En compensación, ofreció su brazo a la joven y se detuvieron a intentar tomar un taxi. Luego de varios intentos frustrados, consiguieron uno. John le pidió a Molly que indicase su dirección.

Al llegar al edificio donde vivía la joven, Watson le pidió al taxista esperar y la acompañó hasta la entrada.

-Fue una noche bastante agradable, ¿No crees? - Dijo, antes de despedirse - Podríamos repetirlo alguna vez.

-Descansar de Sherlock - afirmó la forense con gracia, pero luego se retractó: -Lo siento.

-Está bien - replicó John. - Además, es lo que estaba pensando. Entonces… ¿nos ponemos de acuerdo después? - Pidió.

-Seguro. - Dijo la joven con una sonrisa.

John la besó en la mejilla y le regaló otra sonrisa antes de dejarla. Mientras subía al taxi, la miró, pero ella ya había entrado al edificio. Pidió ir al 221B de Baker Street y encendió su celular. Tres llamadas perdidas y diez textos de Sherlock. Leyó los mensajes, en general, eran en el mismo tono que los que había alcanzado a ver. Comenzó a cuestionarse el comportamiento de su amigo. Y es que, generalmente Holmes era molesto, pero habían establecido una suerte de código implícito, que involucraba que cuando John estaba con alguien, el detective no acudiría a él, a menos que fuese realmente importante. Y de hecho, no lo hacía. Ni siquiera esa vez que Moriarty hizo estallar el edificio frente a su apartamento.

El hombre pagó al taxista y subió las escaleras. Entró a la sala del segundo piso. Sherlock estaba ahí, con los ojos pegados a la puerta, de piernas cruzadas sobre su sofá. Era más de medianoche.

-Tres horas y cuarenta y dos minutos fuera, descontando el tráfico, lo que tardaste en recogerla y el tiempo de venir aquí podríamos calcular que les fue bien - inquirió hablando a gran velocidad.

-¿Qué? ¿Ahora me preguntas cómo me fue en mis citas? - Replicó el doctor molesto, mientras avanzaba a recoger su taza que estaba sobre la mesita.

-¿Cita? ¿Entonces eso fue una cita? - Cuestionó Holmes, alzando una ceja.

John no contestó. Fue a la cocina y se sirvió un poco de té para llevar a su habitación. Caminó con el firme propósito de ignorar a Sherlock, pero este insistió:

-Apagaste tu teléfono, ¿por qué lo hiciste?

-Porque comenzaste a enviar textos - contestó el médico, haciéndose de humor. -¿Por qué tanta insistencia en molestar?

-No estaba molestando - corrigió el detective - Sólo quería saber tu… disponibilidad - Watson lo miró con cara de duda, Sherlock se levantó y caminó hacia él - Sí. Tu disponibilidad en caso de que algo grave ocurriese. Eres el peor primer contacto de emergencia de la historia, John Watson. - Sentenció.

-Si algo realmente importante hubiese pasado, habrías ido hasta allá a decirme. No seas ridículo, sólo querías molestar. - Contestó Watson.

Sherlock se le quedó mirando con intención de protestar, pero no encontró argumentos, por lo menos ninguno que no dejase entrever su posición respecto al asunto. En reemplazo preguntó:

-¿Seguiste mis instrucciones?

-Creí que eran consejos - replicó John, dando un sorbo a su té - Y en serio, no necesito consejos tuyos para salir con alguien.

Sherlock se acercó un poco más a él, y estudió con detención su expresión.

-No se acostaron. Eso es suficiente para mí. - Dijo y se alejó repentinamente, caminando hacia el baño - La próxima vez deberías invitarla a un museo o algo así. Dudo que la comida exótica funcione más de una vez con Molly. - Y cerró la puerta, dejando al doctor completamente confundido.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando John tomaba sus cosas para irse a la consulta, Sherlock apareció y se sirvió una taza de café.

-¿Caso? - Preguntó el doctor, al ver lo temprano que se había levantado su compañero.

-No. Sólo iré a Bart's. Los indigentes que mueren de hipotermia están frescos a esta hora - contestó el detective, mientras daba los primeros sorbos a su café.

El doctor lo miró extrañado y se fue.

Sherlock trabajaba en algunos experimentos en el laboratorio cuando Molly apareció con algunas muestras para analizar. El detective la observó detenidamente por varios segundos, mientras ella dejaba sus carpetas ordenadas sobre el mesón.

Él no notó ninguna diferencia en la joven que hablase de sus sensaciones sobre la velada anterior.

-¿Sherlock? - Dijo la patóloga, sorprendida por la hora en que su amigo se aparecía en el laboratorio - ¿Cómo estás? - Agregó con una sonrisa amistosa.

-Bien. ¿Cómo estás tú? ¿Algún problema con la comida india? - Interrogó el detective - Por cierto, John no me lo dijo… yo sólo… ¿Cómo les fue anoche?

-Bien - dijo la chica, en un tono que parecía más de duda - Ya sé que John no te contó lo de la comida india. Todo fue bien… ya sabes, primeras citas - Agregó, mientras volvía a su labor, concentrada.

Sherlock la imitó, pero al poco rato, la miró de reojo de nuevo. Tenía muchas cosas que decirle, pero no sabía cómo y de cierto modo, en esta ocasión si le importaba no herir los sentimientos de su amiga.

-Entonces, no durmieron juntos - Dijo, mientras hacía algunas anotaciones en una pequeña libreta al costado del microscopio.

El lápiz que Molly sostenía en su mano resbaló, y sintió como los colores se le venían a la cara. Entendía que a Sherlock no le importase su vida sentimental y estaba bien con eso, por lo que una implicación tan íntima y directa la sacó de todos sus esquemas.

-No. Nosotros estamos solo… No sé… - intentó explicar, pero no supo cómo.

-Y tampoco se besaron - afirmó Holmes, más para sí mismo que para aportar a la conversación - pero por alguna razón no pareces molesta por ello. Y él tampoco. Los he visto a ambos salir con gente, con mucha gente, de hecho. ¿Por qué ninguno está molesto con que esta cita no supliese sus expectativas? - Cuestionó mirándola.

-¿Cómo sabes que no cumplió nuestras expectativas? - Interrogó la forense confundida.

-Entonces no lo hizo - afirmó Sherlock, abriendo los ojos - Molly, no sé si John sea el tipo indicado para ti. Supongo que aun no estás bien con lo de Jim y dudo que Watson ayude a eso, aunque quiera. Conociendo su historial, sus antecedentes de dudas en el pasado…

-¿Dudas? ¿A qué tipo de dudas te refieres? - Cuestionó la joven.

-Sobre su orientación. - Dijo el detective con seriedad. Pero luego ante la mirada expectante de la forense corrigió: - Oh, no… no es nada de lo que debas… él no… -Apretó los labios un segundo y decidió cambiar la línea de la conversación- además, él y tú han pasado por cosas recientemente que los hace un poco más vulnerables ante los estímulos románticos, impulsándolos a cometer errores absurdos como creer que una relación basada en la compensación funcionaría para ustedes, cuando en realidad…

-¿A qué te refieres con compensación? - Interrumpió Molly, exaltada.

-Bueno, a que ustedes no están exactamente dentro del rango de interés del otro, entonces ¿qué los lleva a empezar a salir? un instinto básico, primario de compañerismo, camaradería. Entonces, sabiendo que fue John el de la idea, no es difícil asociar sus emociones a sus intenciones contigo. Él estuvo presente cuando conocimos a Jim y luego en mi poco delicada pero efectiva forma de decirte lo evidente de lo que se te escapaba. Y ha sido testigo de lo difícil que ha sido para ti esto, así que de cierta forma, él está intentando…

-¿Compensarme? - Volvió a interrumpir la joven, horrorizada.

Sherlock se detuvo un segundo en su expresión, entendía que había cometido un error e intentó remediarlo:

-Si. Pero no lo tomes así, no es intencional. Es más bien un reflejo inconsciente. Supongo que su fallida relación con Sara también tiene algo que ver en esto. - Concluyó.

Molly lo miró por un momento. Se dio el tiempo de calmarse, de analizar lo que Holmes decía e intentar descubrir cómo se sentía con ello. Sin embargo, tal y como el detective había descrito, la herida reciente de haber sido utilizada por Moriarty aun estaba presente, por lo que antes de que sus ojos se llenasen de lágrimas salió del laboratorio. Sherlock se quedó pensando en lo que había hecho, y luego, volvió a su investigación.

Ya en casa, Holmes traspasaba los resultados de su investigación en su computadora cuando el médico cerró con fuerza la puerta tras él.

-Sherlock, ¿Qué demonios le dijiste a Molly? - Preguntó el hombre molesto, parándose frente al detective.

-¿Eh? Yo… - se evadió - Nada. Sólo mis observaciones, supuse que si tu no las querías quizás a ella si le parecerían útiles.

-Si te molestaba que saliese con ella, debiste decírmelo, en lugar de hacer tu show de deducciones ante Molly.

-¿Por qué me molestaría que ustedes dos salgan? - Cuestionó Holmes molesto - Lo único que hice fue evitar una catástrofe mayor. Deberían agradecerme, ahora pueden volver a sus citas sin sentido, y sin herir a gente cercana.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro que no iba a funcionar?

-¡Por favor John!, es bastante obvio - alegó el detective, poniéndose de pie - mírate y mírala a ella. Ustedes no se habrían volteado a verse en la calle de no ser por… mí - bajó su nivel ante la última palabra.

John lo miró agudamente ante el freno que el detective se había autoimpuesto. Holmes casi nunca lo hacía, por lo que encontrarse ante una de esas escasas ocasiones, merecía escuchar atentamente cada sílaba que salía de la boca del consultor.

-Estás celoso - afirmó sorpresivamente el doctor - eso es. Te molesta que Molly y yo salgamos porque te da miedo que te podamos dejar de lado.

-¿Qué? No… no es eso. - Se defendió el detective - No me molesta que salgan con las personas que quieran, que hagan lo que quieran. Sólo los estoy previniendo, ambos han sufrido bastante como para que se hagan daño entre ustedes. Especialmente Molly. - Respondió con sinceridad.

La cara de John se iluminó, como si de repente hubiese desenredado el nudo más difícil del mundo.

-Estás celoso por Molly. Eso es - dijo, mientras una sonrisa llenaba su cara - Te molesta porque… Sherlock, te gusta Molly.

-¿Qué? ¡Por el amor de dios! No. - Reclamó - Bien, olvídalo. Si quieren salir, háganlo. Pero después no me molesten con sus estúpidas historias.

-Oh, por dios, de verdad estás celoso. Sherlock, como tu amigo… si quieres estar con ella…

-¡Que no estoy celoso por Molly, idiota! - Interrumpió el detective con un grito mientras recorría la habitación a grandes pasos.

John lo miró sorprendido. Dio un largo respiro y con gravedad afirmó:

-Dios… Sherlock, creo que tenemos que hablar.

Y se sentó en el sofá junto a la pared, señalándole al detective que hiciese lo mismo.

Holmes lo miró y comenzó a repasar sus palabras y reacciones para encontrar su error. Se sentó en silencio junto al doctor.

-Especificaste - comentó el médico, mientras juntaba las puntas de sus dedos frente a él. - Dijiste " _no estoy celoso por Molly"._ Si algo he aprendido de ti y tus casos es que si especificas, por lo menos una parte de la oración es cierta. O sea, estás celoso - lo miró de reojo.

Holmes tenía la vista en el piso y miró a John, pero no a los ojos. Buscó puntos en él que le pareciesen poco peligrosos para lo que tenía que decir.

-Yo no lo llamaría "celos" - precisó, haciendo el gesto de las comillas levemente - pero… ¿En serio, tenías que salir con ella?

-Bien - comenzó John con cuidado - hay dos opciones. De verdad Molly te importa tanto y no quieres que salga herida por alguien cercano a ti o - tragó saliva e intentó expresar la idea lo mejor que pudo - te molesta que a la hora de buscar entre quienes conocemos, haya elegido a Molly y no… a ti.

-Primera opción, definitivamente. - Replicó Holmes, sonrojándose nervioso - esa tontería que dijiste sobre Molly herida y la gente cercana y… ¿sabías que en un alto número de casos de homicidio…?

-Sherlock, basta - sentenció con firmeza el doctor, quien había descubierto la mentira en menos de dos segundos - no te desvíes del tema. No evadas esta conversación que creo que deberíamos haber tenido hace… dios. - Hizo una pausa y se revolvió el cabello, para volver a buscar la mirada del detective - ¿Desde cuándo? - Preguntó, bajando la mirada progresivamente para escuchar con atención.

-Supongo que cuando la mayoría de la gente te hace saber lo molesto, irritante y presumido que eres, es fácil encandilarse con alguien que hace lo contrario - Reconoció Holmes.

Eso le dio un rango a John. Desde que se habían conocido.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? - Preguntó el médico, decidido a encontrar sus ojos con los del consultor.

-¿Y qué querías que te dijera? - Cuestionó, con la suficiente valentía para sostener la mirada de John por unos segundos. - Además a pesar de que sé lo de los hombres de tu pasado, no estaba seguro que quisieses que alguien te hablase de ello.

-¿Cómo…? - El doctor se arrepintió y decidió tomar la conversación desde otro ángulo- No son _hombres,_ sólo fue uno. - Precisó. - Y… no sé si sea un buen precedente sobre mis experiencias... - se aclaró la garganta - con gente del mismo sexo.

Sherlock sonrió un poco torcido y precisó:

-Pero a una parte de ti le pareció… bien. - Entonces, él comenzó a buscar la mirada de su compañero.

John, que se había propuesto descubrir más sobre Sherlock en esa conversación, se sintió de pronto, expuesto. No escrutado ni juzgado, sólo expuesto. Sentía que no podía mentirle.

-Sherlock, mira… soy un adulto. Igual que tu. Ambos sabemos… - dio un largo respiro y continuó - ambos tenemos claras nuestras inclinaciones. Y yo… no puedo juzgar en base a algo que pasó hace diez años, estando borracho y probablemente drogado.

-Pero te gusto. - Dijo el detective, arrepintiéndose al segundo- me refiero a que… por lo menos… algo en mí te atrae… - su teléfono timbró. Lo revisó y cortó la llamada de Lestrade. - Y es evidente que a mí me pasan cosas contigo que nunca me habían ocurrido.

John lo miró y descubrió cuánta razón tenía Holmes sobre él.

-Cuéntame. - Pidió.

Sherlock se puso nervioso y se sintió sonrojar. Buscó su teléfono con mano temblorosa e intentó cambiar el tema:

-Creo que Lestrade nos necesita…

-Cállate y no lo evites - precisó Watson, con firmeza - Quiero oírlo.

Holmes lo miró y tomó un respiro.

-Le disparaste a un hombre por mí un día después de que nos conocimos. Has aguantado todos los intentos de sabotaje a tus relaciones que he hecho, incluyendo esta. Porque dios sabe cuánto nos he saboteado. Me siento tranquilo y seguro contigo, pero temo que te pase algo, y aun así te trato como un imbécil, cuando en el fondo eres el incentivo que necesito para sacar lo mejor de mí… ¿Quieres que siga? - Preguntó y John asintió, completamente serio, con la mirada fija en los labios de Sherlock. -Bien. Además está eso, la forma en que me miras, me cohíbe, pero al mismo tiempo haría cualquier cosa por conseguir que me sigas viendo así, como lo haces ahora. Y la única razón por la que no te dije nada es quizás porque estoy tan asustado como tu respecto a cómo funcionaríamos. Lo cierto, John Watson es que de cierta forma, nuestra amistad es la mejor forma de mantenernos juntos sin…

-Oh, ya cállate - Dijo John.

Entonces, rápidamente se acercó al detective y estampó un beso en sus labios. Sherlock se sintió inhibido por un segundo, nervioso, sin saber qué hacer o cómo reaccionar. Pero de a poco, cuando cerró los ojos, se dejó llevar y tímidamente, dejó que su boca disfrutase el gentil tacto de los labios de John y su lengua comenzase a explorar lentamente la boca del médico. Puso una mano en la mejilla del rubio y presionó un poco más mientras John jugaba con sus rizos.

Se separaron lentamente, y de a poco, John abrió los ojos, para mirar la aun confundida expresión de Sherlock y sonreír ante ella.

-Eso se sintió bastante bien, de hecho - comentó.

-No lo sé, creo que no pude… procesar todas las sensaciones - Replicó Holmes.

Entonces, Watson arqueó una ceja y lo besó de nuevo, esta vez, encontrando más seguridad y una respuesta aun más efusiva en el detective.

-¿Y bien? - Preguntó el rubio.

-Si, creo que fue bastante agradable. - Replicó Sherlock, aun saboreando sus labios. - Pero eso no cambia el hecho de que aun tenemos mil cosas por resolver… lo único seguro es que tendremos muchos conflictos con nosotros mismos, entre nosotros. John, escúchame. Tenemos algo… somos un gran equipo, y no quiero perder eso. ¿Cómo vamos a resolver todos los problemas que surjan entre nosotros sin arruinar nuestra amistad? - Inquirió, algo asustando.

-Como todo el mundo lo hace. - Replicó Watson intentando dar tranquilidad al detective.

-Si, el sexo es buena idea pero…

-Me refería a hablar. - Precisó John.

-Oh, claro. Eso también funciona. - Afirmó Holmes.

-Sólo… tomémoslo con calma, ¿está bien? - Propuso el médico.

Sherlock asintió y lo besó de nuevo, dando una pequeña mordida en el labio inferior de Watson que atentó directo contra con su concepto de "tomarlo con calma".

Repentinamente, el detective se puso de pie y comenzó a buscar su bufanda, ante la incrédula mirada de John.

-Vamos, creo que Lestrade tiene un caso para nosotros. - Dijo Sherlock.

-Pero… - cuestionó Watson, confundido - Acabamos de besarnos… estamos en medio de algo, una conversación… te acabas de declarar ¿Y ahora vamos a resolver un caso?

-Si. - Dijo Holmes, como si no entendiese el reproche - Nada tiene que cambiar. - Agregó y estiró su mano derecha, llamando a John - ¿verdad?

-Seguro - replicó John luego de un segundo, tomando la mano que le era ofrecida con una sonrisa.

El detective avanzó un par de pasos y llevó el brazo de Watson hacia su espalda, mientras él rodeaba sus hombros. Respiró un poco en su cabeza y sus miradas se encontraron.

Sherlock besó la frente del doctor y salieron.

* * *

(*) " _El misterio de Boscombe Valley"_ en "Las Aventuras de Sherlock Holmes" por Sir Arthur Conan Doyle

 **Primer Johnlock (*sonrisa de emoción*) dejen sus comentarios, quejas y sugerencias en ese pequeño espacio disponible para ello. Y gracias eternas y totales por leer :)**

 **Recuerden que siempre se pueden pasar por mi perfil a revisar el resto de mis historias (que ya son 7 omg),donde siempre serán bienvenidos**


End file.
